Heartbeat
by Yuki Artsa
Summary: Even if your whole body is replaced, your heart will always stay the same, and it will never stop beating. [Doflamingo x Kuma]


"You probably remember him as Kuma The Tyrant.." Doflamingo mused, a smirk heavy on his face as he met Ivankov's glassy eyes. "He is _long_ dead." Of course, the Okama was unwilling to believe it; Doflamingo himself was unwilling to believe it. He let out a hollow, yet still believable laugh as Ivankov stared back at him with glassy eyes. Donquixote could be considered a man of honour, he isn't one to intrude upon a fight, and besides, this fight could be quite amusing...

That's what he wanted to believe. But he couldn't. The fact that he was _nothing_ , now. The fact he followed Government orders, the fact he was so lifeless he didn't talk, even if he was softly spoken previously. The fact that he was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. He had followed the progress, a human-weapon. Bartholomeo certainly had almost inhuman qualities in height, defence and speed, not just from his Devil Fruit abilities. He couldn't bear watching it; the man he knew was _dead_. There was nothing that could change that fact.

* * *

"Kuma," Doflamingo's voice was surprisingly cheerful as he stepped in front of the other Shichibukai. The others attending most certainly saw this as a strange change in his usually boastful, confident personality, but Kuma could deal with the idiot, unlike everyone else who resisted trying to kill him. "Are you heading back already?" The giant let out a small laugh at the slight whine in his tone, shaking his head. "I assumed you'd ask me that." He mused, pulling off his hat too shake it down and place it back on. Willingly, he followed the pink coat back to his ship, and more than a few of them shared questioning looks.

For a fact, Kuma never spoke so kindly, nor was Doflamingo the type to complain like a child. Whatever was going on, it was questionable without a doubt.

* * *

"A proposition?" Dragon nodded simply, his face still grim as if the wind had frozen it in such a way, and the man tipped his hat as a sign of respect. "I shall ask about it during the next meeting, Dragon-san." He was about to leave when the leader's voice interrupted, "Donquixote Doflamingo." Kuma turned back, a speculative look spread across the Revolutionary's face. "Excuse me?"

"You are aware of Donquixote Doflamingo, correct?"

"Yes, Dragon-san, we are good friends."

"... Is that the term you would use to him?"

Kuma paused, and thought. "No, Dragon-san."

"Then what would you describe your relationship as?"

"..."

"Whatever you say, will not affect my thoughts on you."

* * *

 _ **"Then... I suppose I'd call him my lover."**_

 _ **"If he makes you happy Kuma, then I wouldn't try to hide it."**_

The words seemed to hang over the two as Sengoku talked on. His previous statement had left the two quiet, deep in thought. _Kuma... Vegapunk... Pacifista... Weapon... World Government..._ So that was what Sengoku's proposition was. The meeting ended quite early, and Kuma had ended up spending the evening in Doflamingo's ship, though neither of the lovers could think of anything to do but lie in bed and hope for a dreamless sleep. "Are you still going to follow through with it?" The blonde asked, tracing lines lazily across Kuma's well toned chest. His lover only lay there, eyes fixed onto the roof, before his hand felt for Doflamingo's and was held tightly, close to his heart.

Before Doflamingo could ask, Kuma's bleak, but soft voice cut him off. "You can feel it, can't you?" He turned his head to look the man in his eyes, slowly shutting them. "My heartbeat. You can feel it, right?" Doflamingo paused, closing his eyes and relaxed. Sure enough, there was a silent _thump thump_ against his hand. "If you can feel it, then you can know that I still love you, Doflamingo." The blonde had no chance to ask what he meant, as he turned his head back and soft breathes filled the air. He didn't shift his hand, sighing quietly as he tried to fall asleep himself.

* * *

"Your head is mine, Doflamingo...!" The yell of a pirate cut the man out of his thoughts, his sword gleaming as it sliced through the air. However, there was no pain, but the crack of his blade and his flabbergast murmurs. He turned to see Kuma, arm deflecting the blade and his back facing the warrior. Any idea of irrational thought was ignored, and Doflamingo stepped up to him, placing a hand where Kuma had once placed his own. He couldn't have a heartbeat because he was just a pile of metal, following the World Government's command, right?

But what surprised him was when he could feel a faint thump thump against his hand, where Kuma's heart lay. His face was an empty slab, the bible he carried with him furthest away from the attacker, and he looked like a monster to try and fight. Doflamingo let out a wry smile, tears trickling from underneath his glasses.

 ** _"I love you too, Kuma."_**


End file.
